Aikatsu! Generation Power!
AIKATSU! GENERATION POWER! (アイカツ ゲネ拉致音 ぽうぇｒ- Aikatsu gene rachi-on pō ~e r) is a first FanFic that made by azkaamalia22. This story take plot when Hoshimiya Ichigo becoming the headmistress of Starlight. This fanseries is based on the idol generation that want to repeat the upperclassmen rank in idol. Story Aneki Myujikaru is a cool, funny and emotional girl, previously, her sideline job is street band music player. After the street she use to play the music was close because there is the construction of the new idol academy, she hate idol very much. But when one of her band member, Taiyo Orenji decide to entered Starlight, she was angry very much. One day, Taiyo gave her the ticket of her concert in Idol Gala Ballroom (IGB), she was not sure about it, but she still came to watch. When she saw the idol performance, she was interested, the hatred that had been lost was replaced admiration with idol. Since that day, she tried to find the way to entered Starlight. One lucky day, Starlight held a draw names to get into the academy. Aneki was happy and joined that event. When the shaker stops, Hoshimiya Ichigo, the headmistress took one envelope. She opened it, and the result was Aneki Myujikaru. Starting that day, Aneki became the students of Starlight. But, there were so many trouble in Starlight because she is emotional. Aneki tried to contol her emotion with the help of Kiiro Kichona. Kiiro is a junior meditation teacher. When Mizumi Rikujo, the top idol held the audition to be her partner, Aneki was very happy, but when the semi-final audition, she lost. Then, Ichigo, the headmistress decided to made the unit for Aneki. Aneki, Taiyo and Kiiro become Triple Idol. One day, Triple Idol was challenged by Mizumi unit, iGeneration, Triple Idol accepted that challenged. Ichigo Headmistress was so interested, she even added, if the winner will represented Starlight to challenged another idol academy in the world. iGeneration open the contest with the song 'iLova'. Next, Triple Idol apppearance, they sing 'Spirit Ganbatte'. The winner was iGeneration. The next day, Mizumi left Starlight, she said that yesterday she was really excited to be iGeneration. When the new semester opened, Kiiro has left academy. Ichigo headmistress said that new student will replace Kiiro. Aneki was very sad, but she believed that this is a new goal of her generation power!. Characters Aneki Myujikaru Brand: Rocking Rock School Dress: Tosca Side Coord (S1) Tosca-Blue Spirit Coord (S2) Tosca Night Coord (S3) Type: Cool Catchphrase: Do you want me to explode like a volcano?! Aura: blue musical notes that spread around her and electric guitar that bounce around her. Taiyo Orenji Brand: Fantasy Dream School Dress: Orange Side Coord (S1) Orange-Blue Spirit Coord (S2) Orange Night Coord (S3) Type: Pop Catchphrase: Ganbatte! Aura: lollipop / candy / chocolate flying around her and her steps leaving a trail of smile for 3 seconds. Kiiro Kichona Brand: Little Kitten School Dress: Peach Side Coord (S1) peach-red oriental coord (S2) Sky Peach Coord (S3) Type: Cute Catchphrase: Hmmm....Zen is flowing.... Aura: 2 small kitten running behind her and peach fruit flying around her Mizumi Rikujo Brand: Red Rose School Dress: Magenta Side Coord (S1) magenta-silver elegant coord (S2) Sparkling Magenta Coord (S3) Type: Sexy Catchphrase: My Applause is only for you Aura: falling raindrops and magenta chandelier with silver spade circling her.